Media devices, such as a set top box, or the like, are configured to receive media content from a content provider. The media content is typically provided as a stream of information. The streaming media content provides a series of programs, such as movies, sporting events, television series, newscast programs, etc.
The media device may be configured to store the received media content for later presentation. For example, the media device may include, or be coupled to, a digital video recorder (DVR) or a recordable digital video disk (DVD) player. At some later time, a user can operate the media device, DVD player, or other device to cause retrieval and presentation of the stored media content.
At times, the user may be watching, in real time, a particular program of interest that is contained in the media content that is currently being received by the media device. In some situations, the user may choose to initiate presentation of the currently presented program of interest after its beginning. Accordingly, the user will not be able to view the missed initial portion of the program of interest.
However, in the event that the user has pre-configured their DVR or DVD player to store the program of interest in its respective memory medium, the user can access the initial portion of the stored program of interest to view the program of interest from its beginning. As the user is viewing the initial portion of the program of interest, the remaining portion of the program of interest continues to be stored into the memory medium of the DVR or DVD player as it is being received by the media device.
There are different ways of providing user access to the initial portion of the stored program of interest. In some systems, the user may navigate through a presented electronic program guide (EPG) menu that provides a listing of programs stored in the memory medium of the DVR, the DVD player, or a video on demand system (VOD). The user may then select the program of interest, via the EPG menu, to initiate presentation of the initial portion of the program of interest. However, the process of navigating through the EPG menu to identify and then select the stored program of interest may be relatively tedious and time consuming.
Alternatively, or additionally, some systems may be configured to permit the user to rewind back through the saved initial portion of the program of interest so that presentation can be resumed from the beginning. In such systems, the user is initially presented the currently received portion of the program of interest. Upon actuation of a rewind function, the media device automatically accesses the stored initial portion of the program of interest and begins to present a fast speed rewind of the stored program of interest. Thus, the user can view the reverse motion presentation, and at a point of interest, may then initiate presentation of the stored program of interest. However, this process may take some amount of time to rewind back through to the beginning of the stored program of interest. Further, a specific series of actions are required on the part of the user. Accordingly, this process may also be relatively tedious and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a system and method for more convenient access to a stored initial portion of a program of interest that is currently being received by a media device.